


Help

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), 大神 | Okami
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Battle, Blood and Gore, Bows & Arrows, Cameos, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover Pairings, Daggers, Fire, Giant Spiders, Help, Horses, Implied Relationships, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Laughter, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot, Post-Okami, Pre-The Hobbit, Pre-Thor (2011), Slash, Swords, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had barely started on the road back to the halls of Mirkwood when they were beset by spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin: Tim - Star
> 
> Old Norse: Svartsol - Dark sun

Seen through the thick, tangled trees the sky above Mirkwood was dark with rain clouds as Loki, Thranduil, and Legolas started back to the halls. Not far in had they gotten when they were beset by spiders. He lifted his palms and threw them out, summoning a stream of emerald fire to burn a spider that was lowering itself over Thranduil's head. As Thranduil unsheathed his sword, his elk, Tim, bellowed and threw one into the air to collide with three more. He'd never heard Legolas's bow fire so quickly before - one arrow in particular pierced two spiders simultaneously and pinned their writhing forms to a tree. Now thinking that it was too dangerous to use the fire, rather useless too as it would not scare them away, he started summoning his daggers and throwing them.

A heavy weight slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. He crossed his arms before his face, grabbed a fang in either hand then pulled them apart with his whole strength resulting in a shower of blood, venom, and intestines. Before he quite knew what to think the other spiders chittered and scurried away as the bright glow of an enormous bonfire appeared. It must've been magical in nature because it stayed for a few seconds only then shrunk until it was no more. Disgust filled him as he threw the fangs away and rolled onto his stomach.

Thranduil, a few hairs out of place, dismounted to crouch beside him. "You weren't bit ?"

Futilely, trying not to get blood on Thranduil, who held his hand out, he took it and let himself be pulled up. "No, I am fine. Yourself, Legolas, and Tim ?"

Legolas gasped, "Father, Ada, behind you, look quickly ! There's a white wolf covered in magical fire."

Intrigued, he twisted to see a wolf with both strange fiery markings and ink-like swirls stood five feet away. The wolf's else wise snow-white fur seemed to glow in the gloom in fact he actually felt a bit cheerier just looking at the creature. The clouds above were suddenly blown away before the wolf yipped softly, wagged its tail, then turned and walked off the path to disappear into the underbrush.    

Simultaneously, he, Thranduil, and Legolas said, "That was no ordinary wolf." before they laughed at each other.

When he tried to re-mount Svartsol the horse shied leaving him to glare at the finicky beast. "Fine, return to the palace with Legolas, I'll walk to the waterfall instead."

Thranduil murmured, "I should go as well to make sure that you did not swallow any venom."

Legolas snorted, "Yes, Father, I am sure your tongue will work perfectly if Loki did swallow any. I, for one, am going home. Tim, Svartsol, follow me."

Thirty minutes later he hardly could've been happier as he stripped off his soiled clothes and waded into the water. Well, until Thranduil joined him, of course, then he was very much glad for the help in washing himself. 


End file.
